This HIV/AIDS and TB research program aims to continue and expand the work achieved in previous funding cycles. During the most recent cycle, the Mount Sinai School of Medicine/Argentina Fogarty Program focused on network development to optimize the HIV/AIDS and TB research of Argentine scientists and to further develop the objectives and impact of their work. As such, we added 9 new collaborators, shifted principal research and research training sites to Argentina, expanded our use of distance learning technology, supported the training of 57 Argentine HIV/AIDS researchers (9 for advanced degrees), and contributed to the establishment of 4 HIV testing programs in various hospitals in Buenos Aires and other provinces. Twenty-seven Argentine HIV/AIDS and TB researchers had posters or presentations accepted at major international and national conferences, 19 articles were published in peer reviewed journals, 5 researchers received grants from the Global AIDS Fund, and over 50 researchers and practitioners participated in short courses, including Principles of STI/HIV Research, Research and Bio-Ethics, and Randomized Controlled Trials Methods Workshop. The mission of this program is to improve the depth and quality of HIV/AIDS and TB research in Argentina by promoting research training capacity through the development of sustained linkages among frontline providers, public health agencies, and academic researchers with the objective of developing and expanding the self-sustained HIV/AIDS and TB research infrastructure needed to maintain continuous knowledge sharing and dissemination. In order to achieve this, practice, research, and training must be tightly and permanently linked using bottom-up and top-down approaches that connect research training and resources to strategic community-based settings. This will allow for the development of a sustained exchange system for the creation and integration of new HIV/AIDS prevention knowledge both within Argentina and across the North and South American healthcare delivery systems. The research and research training hubs for the program will continue to be MSSM, SUNY Albany, the AIDS Institute of the NYS DOH, the National Development and Research Institutes, with particular emphasis on our continued Argentine collaborations at Hospital Garrahan, Fundacion Huesped, Hospital Fernandez, Helios Salud, Universidad Nacional de Rosario, Hospital Paroissien, and on our new Argentine partnerships at Hospital de Ni?os, the MPH Program at the Universidad Nacional de Buenos Aires, Hospital Alvarez, Facultad Latinoamericana de Ciencias Sociales, Instituto de Efectividad Cientifica y Sanitaria, Instituto Malbran, NEXO Asociacion Civil, Centro Nacional de Referencia para el SIDA, and Intercambios Asociacion Civil.[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]